Vongola Famigalia Time Game
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: Okay, so Kyoko is the mama. Tsu-chan is her baby. Takeshi is the virgin father who is not married to Kyoko but to Hayato. Hayato is the five year old baby of G. but the 18 year old papa of Lambo. Lambo is the 7 year old son of Hayato and Takeshi and the 25 year old cashier at Publix and…okay what? Doesn't matter. Just know it's the Vongola Famigalia Time Game. MAJOR!OOC Yaoi/Yuri?


_**Vongola Famigalia Time Game**_

_**Summary – Okay, so Kyoko is the mama. Tsu-chan is her baby. Takeshi is the virgin father who is not married to Kyoko but to Hayato. Hayato is the five year old baby of G. but the 18 year old papa of Lambo. Lambo is the 7 year old son of Hayato and Takeshi and the 25 year old cashier at Publix and…okay what? Doesn't matter. Just know it's the Vongola Famigalia Time Game. MAJOR!OOC Yaoi/? Maybe Yuri? T for language. Genderbender.**_

_**WARNING: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

_**IMPORTANT! I have decided to make Haru older. She will be in the same class as Tsuna. She is Kyoko's age!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading this!**_

Chapter – Famigalia time game

It was Sunday and a normal day for Sawada Tsunayoshi…meaning a ten pound mallet to the head at 6:00 in the morning.

"OW!" Tsuna yelled as his head shot up out of his bed and he held his head in his hands. He looked at the cause of his misery. "Reborn! Why do you always do that?!" He asked the growing infant baby. It was a month after, what Tsuna called it, the 'Arcobaleno hunting season.' Reborn just smiled innocently at the pout that Tsuna thinks is a glare, which was forcing itself of his students face.

Reborn started, "Gather your guardians and Famigalia. We're having a meeting in one hour." And disappeared, leaving Tsuna wondering. Tsuna just blinked but, nevertheless, when to do Reborn's command, though he was afraid to get Hibari-san and Mukuro. Hopefully, it would be Chrome and not Mukuro.

One hour later, everyone, including Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin, was sitting down in Tsuna living room, sans Hibari, who was leaning against wall. Tsuna was surprised that he even came. When Tsuna when up to the discipline committee, he asked Kusakabe where Hibari was and he lead him to his office. Tsuna said that the 'baby' wants everyone to gather for a meeting and Hibari jumped out the window. It scared Tsuna and made him freak out but when he looked out the window and saw no body on the ground, he was slightly calm. Then, he had gotten the others. Thankfully, Chrome was there and not Mukuro…that pervert…

Reborn decided to come at least, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. Everyone looked at Reborn.

"Reborn, why did you call us all here and what is the purpose of this meeting?" Tsuna asked the question on everyone's mind. Reborn smirked and Tsuna knew something bad was going to happen. He felt dread washed through his whole body. He has to get out of here! He started to slowly crawl away, hoping the Reborn wouldn't see him.

"Don't try to run away, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna's breath hitched and he looked away for the baby.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tsuna stuck a finger in his ear and sniffed it, back hunch, leaning against the table, eyes almost closed and looking lazy. " Don' kno' nutin wha' you' sayin'." Tsuna eye's widened and he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. He was just talking and acting just like Lambo. Tsuna guardians and the three girls, sans Lambo, looked at Tsuna with confusion and surprise. Obviously, they didn't expect that too.

Reborn smirked. That was exactly what he wanted.

"This is what this meeting is for. And God forbid, before Hibari smiles, Yuni, come in." Reborn said and everyone gapped about the Hibari part, having no idea what he meant, but then looked at the creaking door that just opened. It was Yuni.

"Yuni! What are you doing here!?" Tsuna asked with surprise. They hadn't seen her since the 'Arcobaleno hunting season.' Tsuna was going to asked why/how she was along…until Gamma walked in. Tsuna sweat dropped. They were always together…It was kind of cute.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun, everyone." Yuni greeted as she looked at them all. Everyone greeted her back. "As Uncle Reborn said, there is a reason for this meeting. A big reason." Everyone looked at her confusingly.

"What reason? Big enough for the girls to get involved?" Tsuna asked. He was worried for their safety. After all, this was the mafia. Yuni nodded.

"All the Vongola bosses have been through this. It's…nothing big like a battle to death…or a battle at all." Tsuna tilted his head. What exactly did she mean? Yuni looked at Tsuna confused face and sighed.

Reborn took over. "It's called 'Famigalia'." Tsuna looked at him.

"Isn't that Family in Italian?" He asked Reborn nodded. "What is it exactly?"

Yuni started explaining. "It's kind of like the game 'House'. You act like a family. Though…It can get _very _complicated. We don't choose who does what and who is who and who takes care of whom or-" Uni cut off when she saw the twitching eyes, sans Gokudera, who was taking notes, and Hibari, who was doing and amazing control over his twitch but Yuni saw it once. "Okay, never mind on that. The reason as to why I'm here is to use my power for your ages. Time chooses your ages, I do not." Yuni stopped when she saw that Tsuna raised his hand. She nodded at him to ask his question. He eyes roomed the carpet.

"Um…What do you mean that 'Time chooses our ages'? That's your power?" He asked timidly for being the center of attention. "And why do we have to do this 'Famigalia' game? And what happened to me when I acted like Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn took over for the question. "Yuni has the power over time. She can control time, meaning your ages. But, on this game, she can't control you're age. Time does. You _do _have to do this game because if you don't, you can end up acting like a five year old Lambo forever and never mature. Hell, even Hibari can be smiling like Yamamoto if we don't do this." Tsuna shiver, as did everyone else besides Yamamoto and Hibari. Yamamoto tilted his head and Hibari glared. Tsuna nodded furiously.

"Let's do this thing!" He yelled with undiscovered confidence and hidden fear for a smiling and laughing Hibari.

Yuni smiled and nodded. "Okay, Tsunayoshi-kun, come here." Tsuna wearily stood in front of her. Yuni giggled. "Don't worry, it won't hurt." Tsuna nodded. "Now, place your hand against my pacifier and close your eyes. I suggest all of you do too!" Yuni said to everyone and Tsuna did as he was told. "Calm yourself." Tsuna took a deep breath.

A few seconds later, everyone would have sworn that Tsuna was asleep but they never got to confirm it, for a bright light engulfed the whole room. They immediately shut their eyes and winced. The light soon died out and they were able to open their eyes. They slowly opened them…only to have a major nosebleed.

It was Tsuna…a baby Tsuna…

Tsuna looked to be about 4 years old, cute, adorable and basically had an arrow pointing at his saying 'free rape'. He was in his clothes that the original Tsuna of their time was wearing and it was _way_ too big for him. Tsuna looked around with his slightly tilted head and a finger to his mouth. Seeing all the unfamiliar faces, Tsuna started to cry.

"Waaaaa!" Tsuna balled his hands into a fist and started crying. The guardians went into panic. They didn't know how to take care of a baby. Tsuna started to hiccup when he saw a certain someone. Soon he stopped crying; only sniffing. He carefully got up to his feet, creating even more nosebleeds, and started to run toward that certain person. Though…he was only a baby so his running was like a snail.

Everyone watched as the adorable baby ran up to a woman. Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Mama!" He yelled and everyone froze. Tsuna ran up to Kyoko, arms open. Kyoko just blinked but, nevertheless, opened her arms and Tsuna ran up to her and hugged her. Kyoko's eyes widened and she stared at Tsuna with shock. Then, out of nowhere, she hugged Tsuna protectively and glared at everyone else. Eyes widened with shock. They seemed to do that a lot now.

Ryohei slowly, not talking for the first time, walked up to his younger sister and younger, now even younger, brother figure, hands out to show that he meant no harm. Kyoko glared at him and he stopped in his tracks. She never glared at him. Ever. Slowly, her glare softened and she allowed him to step closer. Just him though, no one else.

Ryohei resumed walking again until he was in front of his sister. He bent down until he was looking straight into Tsuna's eyes, who decided to show his face to the world once more. A few seconds passed and finally, Tsuna started laughing. The hearts melted as though the sun was hugging it. Ryohei brightened up and Tsuna continued laughing. He held out his hands, holding the sides of his face and petting his bleached hair.

Unfortunately, the time couldn't last and they had to continue. Yuni started talking.

"Okay, Kyoko-chan, Time doesn't need to change your age. Your position is Tsunayoshi-kun's mother. Tsunayoshi-kun is now known as Sasagawa Tsunayoshi. Ryohei, come up in front of me please." Ryohei hesitantly stood up, not wanting to leave his 'nephew', and stood in front of Yuni, hand on the pacifier. This time, everyone closes their eyes. Kyoko covered Tsuna eyes.

The bright light came again once more and everyone was prepared. What they weren't prepared for was to open their eyes and see something _**TOTALLY **_the same…yet different.

It was Ryohei Sasagawa. Beached hair, bandaged fists, scar, bandaged nose…female.

Female….

"HEEEEHHH?!"

Tsuna covered his ears and whimpered as the large noise made its way to his ears. It hurt. Though Kyoko was one of the ones whom said that out loud, she saw her 'sons' hand movement and immediately glared at everyone who yelled, mainly Gokudera. They shut up immediately.

"What?" Ryohei looked at everyone. "What are you talking about? Why are you screaming to the EXTREAM!?" That sent the alarm off. His voice was higher…almost…like a girls.

Ryohei looked down at himself and saw it. The top part of a woman. He had breasts. Albeit, not big but medium. They were covered in bandages, thank god, and his shirt was unbuttoned. He was wearing a skirt that was four inches above her knee and his hair was the same length but it was longer and fell down, bangs right above her eyes, covering her eyebrows.

"AHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!"

(S)he immediately shut up and looked at the one who yelled it. It was Kyoko. But then (s)he looked at the reason why she yelled it. It was Tsunayoshi. He was crying.

"WAAAAA!"

Tsuna cried and Ryohei felt guilty. She –for now –didn't mean to make her nephew cry.

"Oh! Tsunayoshi!" Ryohei's eyes started watering. She felt more sensitive all of a sudden. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I…I d-d-didn't –sniff– mean it." She covered her mouth with her hand. Tears were threatening to fall.

Some gapped, other panicked, and some stood it silent shock.

Tsuna looked at her, sniffing, as Kyoko rocked him back in forth in hopes to calm him down. He didn't want her to cry either. It was just that the noise was too much for his ears. Tsuna whimpered and grabbed onto Kyoko's hands so that she would let go of him. She took the hint and set him down on the floor. Everyone watched as Tsuna crawled over to Ryohei, who was covering her face in shame. Tsuna finally, after what felt like an hour, reached Ryohei and started tugging on her shoelace to catch her attention. Ryohei sniffed and looked down and saw Tsunayoshi. She sat down Indian style picked him up and placed him on her knee.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-chan." The name somehow came out naturally on her tongue and she just went with it. "Do you forgive your aunty?" Ryohei sniffed and looked at Tsuna giant chocolate brown eyes. Tsuna's hands made their way to Ryohei's face and he grabbed her nose.

"T-Tsu-kun fowgwives n-nwee-chin." Tsuna struggled to capture the correct pronunciation of the words but the under stood him. Ryohei smiled brighter than the sun and hugged Tsuna happily.

"Thank you! Thank you, Tsu-chan!" Ryohei cried and then sadly handed Tsuna over to Kyoko, who held her hands out for Tsuna to climb in. Yuni smiled at the cuteness.

"Okay," Yuni said and everyone, once again, looked at her. "Ryohei-san, your position is Tsunayoshi-kun's aunty and Kyoko-chan's older sister. Let's carry on. Yamamoto-san, it's your turn." Yamamoto threw a cheeky grin and laughed as he touched the pacifier. Again, the bright light came as they covered their eyes and they looked at their new Yamamoto…who wasn't all that new just…older.

"YAMAMOTO!?" Gokudera yelled in shock. He and his Jyuudaime had seen in the future Yamamoto Takeshi and here he was standing right there.

"PAPA!"

They snapped their heads towards Tsuna, who had seen Takeshi and called to him.

"W-what?! (EXTREME!)" Gokudera yelled in confusion and Ryohei said in the background. "P-papa…?"

"Oh! Hey, Tsu-chan!" Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna out of Kyoko's hands, which for some reason felt like her baby was safe with him. Yamamoto bounced Tsuna up and down on his arm. He still had his fourteen year old mind, just not body. Even though he was fourteen, he felt nature when he did this. His feet then brought him over to Gokudera, who just blinked a couple time. Yamamoto thought for some reason that it was adorable.

"Hey, Babe." He said, bending down and kissing Gokudera on the cheek. Then, he just realized what he just did. He stood up immediately and covered his mouth with his free hand.

"I-I didn't m-mean t-that." Both blushed with their eyes wider than a tortilla. The both looked away at the same time. Yuni squealed, along with Kyoko and Haru and everyone looked at them weirdly. They just said something that sounded like 'Yaoi'…?

"A-anyway…" Yuni said as she blushed and mumbled some more about this 'Yaoi'. Kyoko was handed back Tsuna. "So far, Kyoko is the overprotective mother of Tsunayoshi-kun, with Ryohei as Kyoko's older sister and Tsunayoshi-kun's brother. Yamamoto-kun is Tsunayoshi-kun's papa but is married to Gokudera-kun." Gokudera turned redder than a tomato. Yuni smiled. "Okay, Gokudera-kun, it's your turn." Gokudera grumbled and stood up, walking next to Yuni and placed his hand on the pacifier. They closed their eyes and after the bright light passed, the opened their eyes to see Gokudera and another person…G. Primo's first generation Storm Guardian. G was holding Gokudera, who was now five years old.

Eyes twitched.

G looked up in confusion.

"What the fuck is going on here." It wasn't a question, but a command. They froze, having no idea what to say. Only three people in the room had the guts to talk and someone did.

"Vongola time game." It was Gamma. He talked for the first time. Everyone one who didn't have the small mind of a five or four year old, (Tsuna, Gokudera, and Lambo) thought that they were never going to get away with it, but they were wrong.

"Oh, I see. What generation?" Mouths dropped to the floor when G said that. What the hell was going on? Reborn made himself known.

"Tenth generation." G turned to Reborn, who just looked at him in the eye.

"Who are you?"

"Ex-Arcobaleno Sun guardian, Reborn, greatest Hitman in the world." Reborn said as they stared at each other. Confusion had shown itself in G's eyes.

"Ex?"

"The curse was lifted thanks to the tenth generation's work. Mostly their boss, my student, who thought of the plan." G raised an eye brow.

"Who's the boss in here?" He asked, feeling no killing intent form the Hitman and relaxed just a bit.

"The baby that the golden haired girl is holding." G looked around as his eyebrows shot up. A baby. He spotted Tsuna and his eye twitched. He looked so much like his boss, Giotto.

"What-!" G started but never got to finish. A 'Poof' sounded off around the room and smoke appeared where G and Gokudera were. The smoke cleared up and they saw Gokudera standing there. Like Yamamoto, he was only slightly older. He looked to be just about 18 years old. He looked mature.

"What?" Gokudera looked around. Everyone looked so small. He still had his own mind but different body, just like Yamamoto.

Yuni cleared her thought. "Okay! So far, Kyoko's Tsunayoshi's overprotective mother. Ryohei is Kyoko's older sister and Tsunayoshi's aunty. Yamamoto is Tsunayoshi's father but is married to Gokudera. And Gokudera is the five year old son of G. and the 18 year old…Well, we'll find out. Let's continue! Lambo-kun, it's your turn!" Yuni said gently. Lambo just stood there, sniffing his pinky finger. You could only wonder where he put it. "I'll give you grape candy." Lambo ran up to Yuni immediately.

"Really?! Lambo-san wants grape candy!" Lambo yelled and Yuni bent down to his height. She nodded.

"Now, Lambo-kun, please place your hand on this pacifier." Yuni said and Lambo did as he told, wanting to get his grape candy. "Now, Lambo, closer your eyes and we'll start and give you your grape candy. Lambo closed his eyes, as did everyone else. They went through their drill and finally opened their eyes. Standing there was a 7 year old Lambo. It didn't surprise them as much but what did surprise them was what Lambo did.

He jumped on top of Gokudera.

What also surprised them was what he said.

"MAMA!"

It was like Tsuna all over again except this one was more surprising.

"W-what?!" Gokudera yelled but just then, something within him just snapped and he picked Lambo, who was holding out his hands, into his arm. Mouth fell to the ground, once more, and flies made their new homes.

"Hey, Lambo, how are you doing?" Gokudera asked sweetly. Almost…like a mama. _Now _people had no idea what was happening.

"I'm doing awesome! Oh yeah!" Lambo said as he pumped his fist up but then turned his head towards Yuni, who was squealing at the moe scene.

"May Lambo-sa- I-I mean…May I have some grape candy, please?" Eyes twitched. Lambo…..was speaking properly. Even Hibari thought the cow would never learn how to speak properly at such a young age.

Yuni giggled and handed Lambo some candy. Gokudera set Lambo down and Lambo went to eat it but, just like his 'mama' a puff of smoke appeared. Once it clear up, Gokudera was the true Gokudera, and Lampo was…older.

"Oh? I thought I was at Publix." Lambo looked to be older than anyone had seen him. He looked to be 25 years old and was wearing a Publix apron. Publix….Publix….

"Ehehehe!" They turned toward Tsuna, who laughed. Kyoko cooed over the cuteness. That seemed to do the trick. Lambo just hung in the back, waiting for the game to continue. Unlike Gokudera and Yamamoto, he has matured into his age at the moment but he knows what's happening.

"Okay, so far, Kyoko's Tsunayoshi's overprotective mother. Ryohei is Kyoko's older sister and Tsunayoshi's aunty. Yamamoto is Tsunayoshi's father but is married to Gokudera. And Gokudera is the five year old son of G. and the 18 year old father of the 7 year old Lambo, who is also the 25 year old cashier at Publix! Now, Hibari-san, it's your turn." Yuni said and people made way for the school perfect to make his way over to the girl. He placed his hand on the pacifier without making destruction of anything. They closed their eyes, the light appeared, and they opened their eyes to see…

Hibari Kyoya…

As himself.

"NO FAIR!" Gokudera yelled. He was about to start picking up a fight until he saw what Hibari did.

He hid behind Yuni.

…

…

…

"Heh?"

Minutes passed with nobody talking. Then-

"EHHHHH?!"

Tsuna closed his ears and Kyoko glared at everyone, which went unnoticed at the moment. Even Yamamoto wasn't laughing.

"A-Ano…e-excuse m-me…" It was Hibari. Hi-ba-ri Kyo-ya. Hibari Kyoya. They snapped out of their current silence and went into the only mode they could do at the moment.

Panic mode.

It lasted for a few minutes which included Gokudera sticking his dynamites inside his mouth in hopes to blow himself up and Yamamoto hitting himself with his baseball bat in his head. Finally, Yuni thought that she had seen enough humor- I mean- enough terrible action of self-harm.

"OKAY~" She said, catching all attention and eyes. "So!" She clapped her hands together and smiled. "So far, Kyoko's Tsunayoshi's overprotective mother. Ryohei is Kyoko's older sister and Tsunayoshi's aunty. Yamamoto is Tsunayoshi's father but is married to Gokudera. And Gokudera is the five year old son of G. and the 18 year old father of the 7 year old Lambo, who is also the 25 year old cashier at Publix and Hibari-san is the shy kid! Now, Haru-chan! It's your turn!" Yuni sung.

"Ha-hi! It's Haru's turn! Yatta!" Haru, who was playing with Kyoko and Tsuna when everyone was in panic mode, jumped up, ran up to Yuni and touch Yuni's pacifier. Close eyes, blinding light, and open, and die.

Haru. Guy mode. Nothing new, they saw Ryohei turn into a guy. Except Haru looked totally HOT!

"H-Haru-chan…? You…you…LOOK TOTALLY SEXY!" Kyoko said as she ran up to Haru, Tsunayoshi bouncing and laughing in her hands.

"W-wow…" Haru's voice sound…dark and sexy. They _COULD NOT _believe that that annoying (or so most thought) girl…IS SUCH A SEXY GUY! "T-This….is pretty cool!" Haru smirked, making Kyoko and Yuni melt and Ryohei blush. She couldn't help it. She was a girl now and it came out naturally.

"O-okay…Um, well," Yuni said as she gained control over herself and her blush died down. She already had Gamma. "T-that's all. Chrome and I-pin are the only lucky ones here! They earn a lollipop for being such a good girls!" Yuni handed Chrome and I-pin a lollipop, who accepted it with some hesitation. "Now! That's over! Don't worry about mama! She's on vacation with Iemitsu. She won't be back for another 2 months. Take care! Wish you all good luck!" Yuni said her goodbyes, gave Tsuna a real pacifier, finally pushed Hibari away from her, who immediately hid behind Chrome, and left with Gamma at her side.

The both got inside the limo, which was parked outside the house. Gamma drove and Yuni sat in the back, looked out the window.

Gamma looked back at her using the mirror.

"How do you think they'll handle this one, Princess?" He asked and Yuni turned his way with a small, kind smile. She closed her eyes shrugged and turned back to looking out the window.

"Who know? But what I do know…is that they _will _make it through. That _has _to be a 100% guarantee. Gamma let out a small smile and nodded.

**~Vongola Time Game~**

"Everyone." They turned to Reborn, who was the one who spoke. "Don't think you can get out of school tomorrow." They all gulped.

Tomorrow….was going to be a disaster.


End file.
